


in your mouth (like a cumshot)

by seikou



Series: we never go out (of style) [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Romance, Snowballing, Switch Kim Taehyung | V, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikou/pseuds/seikou
Summary: Joshua’s life is such a mess. But a good mess.Taehyung and Jeongguk and Him kind of mess.





	in your mouth (like a cumshot)

**Author's Note:**

> —don't expect much lol

Taehyung and Joshua are best friends and Taehyung and Jeongguk are lovers. Jeongguk and Joshua? The only common ground they have is their love for Taehyung. Albeit, more romantic on Jeongguk’s side than Joshua’s. Joshua loves Taehyung but not to the point of _being in love_.

So how the fuck did this happen?

Hormones.

And Taehyung, unsurprisingly.

"Tae," Joshua murmurs, voice soft, almost inaudible in the quiet of the room.

It’s dark outside, the only source of light the bed lamp Jeongguk has conveniently left on as they progress, doing _things_ that shouldn’t be done. Or should be done. Joshua can’t quite decide.

"Shua," Taehyung moans, eyes fluttering open. So, so _pretty._

Jeongguk groans beside Joshua, making Joshua gulp and tighten his hold on Taehyung’s cock. His palm is wet with excess amount of lube, so slippery and filthy and everything that he didn’t know he wanted but now _craves_ so bad.

Jeongguk pushes his fingers inside Taehyung even faster, eliciting a series of moans from the other as he twists his fingers and hooks the ends of them on Taehyung’s fluttering rim, the squelch every time he moves the appendages inside Taehyung downright fucking obscene that Joshua has to take a deep breath a couple of times just to calm himself.

And his dick.

"You like this, Tae-hyung?" Jeongguk mutters, licking his lips, gazing at Taehyung with half-lidded eyes. He’s losing control, Joshua can see and it’s a sight to behold, the cute bunny Jeongguk who’s always following Taehyung and doing what Taehyung wants turning into a predator. Joshua has never seen him like this but— But there’s always a first for everything.

Like fucking your best friend.

Yeah, that too.

Joshua’s life is such a mess. But a good mess.

Taehyung and Jeongguk and Him kind of mess.

"Gukkie, Gukkie, please," Taehyung cries out, thighs trembling and cock twitching in Joshua’s hold.

Joshua watches intently, leaning down and licking a stripe from the base of Taehyung’s cock to the tip, suckling on the head and tasting the pre-come that has gathered there. He hums around Taehyung’s cock when Taehyung moans out _shua, fuck, more_ , his hand now fondling Taehyung’s balls and feeling the brush of Jeongguk’s knuckles against his.

It’s downright fucking unbelievable that it has his stomach bursting into wild fucking butterflies.

And his cock getting even harder.

A hand curls around his dark hair, pushes his head even further down Taehyung’s cock, choking on it in surprise but allows the hand to guide his movements after a bit of a pause and getting used to breathing through his nose with Taehyung’s cock down his throat. Taehyung’s fingers are long and slender and trembling and sweaty on Joshua’s hair but his warm touch and gentle probing is enough for Joshua to swallow his cock with lots of enthusiasm, moving his head up and down while hollowing his cheeks, covering Taehyung’s cock with spit and pulling loud moans and whimpers from Taehyung’s mouth.

Jeongguk groans in response to their actions, pushing his fingers rougher inside Taehyung, pressing on his prostate and basking in the sounds that’s echoing around the dimly lit room.

Taehyung is _begging_ , crying, "Gukkie, fuck, now," and "Shua, Shua, so _good_."

Joshua’s cock strains in his boxers, the front damp with pre-come, and it’s painful, being confined for so long but there’s exhilaration dampening the desperation he’s feeling, that high feeling that comes with knowing that he’s one of the reasons for Taehyung’s cries of pleasure. And knowing that is making Joshua’s stomach clench tightly, body consumed by desire and mind slowly becoming hazy.

"Look at you, Tae. Moaning because of your best friend’s mouth around your cock. You like him that much, huh?" Jeongguk groans, loud, almost taunting but voice with a hint of fondness, just like always. It never disappears and that’s how Joshua knows Jeongguk is fucking in love with his best friend, and he’s never been happier for both of them.

Joshua pulls away from sucking the tip of Taehyung’s cock, rasps out, voice wrecked, "Taehyungie."

Taehyung’s eyes are blinking, expression dazed, hair matted onto his forehead, wet with sweat. His cheeks are painted with a deep shade of red and his lips are swollen from being bitten and kissed. His mouth opens, then closes, lips spit slicked as he darts his tongue out to lick them.

"TaeTae," Joshua crawls on top of Taehyung, thighs on each side of his body, almost straddling him, then cups Taehyung’s cheeks and stares into his eyes, pupils blown, dark with desire. "What do you want?" Despite the bold question, Joshua’s voice never rises, always in that soft, sweet lilt that soothes people even in their anguished state. It works on Taehyung, his dazed eyes clearing just a bit as he looks back at Joshua.

"Fuck me," Taehyung whispers, leans up and captures Joshua’s lips, tongue tracing his bottom lip and sucking on the swollen red flesh. "Ride me."

Jeongguk curses, moans in the background, hearing what Taehyung has uttered. Joshua giggles at the reaction and Taehyung follows but it’s outlived when Jeongguk drags his fingers painfully slow out of Taehyung, scissoring them a couple of times while watching Taehyung’s wet hole take him in before pulling away completely.

"What’s funny, babe?" Jeongguk sucks on Taehyung’s thighs. "Wouldn’t be funny if Joshua and I fuck you, right?"

"Jeongguk," Taehyung moans, mouths at Joshua’s slender neck. "Yes, come on, please."

Joshua whimpers at Taehyung’s lips sucking on his Adam’s apple, tongue pushing on the faint mark he’s left there.

"Please?" Jeongguk’s voice is laced with mirth, teasing as he continues to knead Taehyung’s supple thighs, watching both him and Joshua be affectionate. It’s a cute sight, one he’s seen too often but now with all of them bare and naked.

"Yeah, yeah," Taehyung says, nods vigorously as he clutches on Joshua’s hair tightly, eliciting a hiss from the other. "I want your cock."

Joshua’s breath hitches at that while Jeongguk giggles like a little shit, expression most probably amused at how desperate Taehyung is, cock hard and leaking pre-come against his soft stomach.

Joshua isn’t any better, hands shaking as he flicks his fingers softly on Taehyung’s nipples.

"And Joshua?" Jeongguk continues to tease.

Taehyung pulls Joshua into another kiss, their tongues tangling, spit trailing down their chins. _Filthy, good, amazing_.

"Shua," Taehyung whispers. Joshua plants more kisses on Taehyung’s full lips. "Shua, please?"

Joshua’s eyes flutters close briefly then opens and he nods, sucking Taehyung’s bottom lip before murmuring against his chin, loud enough for Jeongguk to hear,

"Yeah, I’ll ride you."

Jeongguk groans again, pulls Taehyung’s body close and consequently dragging Joshua too who’s on top of Taehyung, now straddling Taehyung’s torso. Twin surprised squeaks and moans comes out of them, heart beating wildly inside their chests while Jeongguk laughs at their reactions.

"This is a good position," Jeongguk says, amused. "A good fucking view."

* * *

 

The room is suffocating. It’s so hot and the feeling coursing through Joshua’s veins is overwhelming, has his breath hitching as Taehyung pulls him down, mouthing on his lips while Taehyung continues to moan and tremble under _them_.

Jeongguk is relentless on his movements, hips bucking harshly, pulling his cock back then pushing inside Taehyung’s tight walls in a vicious thrust, making Taehyung whimper loudly and thrash his head from side to side. Joshua forces his tired thighs to move, toes digging on the white sheets underneath as he bounces on top of Taehyung’s cock, the drag delicious and too much but too fucking good.

Jeongguk’s one hand is on Taehyung’s thigh that’s slung over his shoulder, gripping tightly, leaving small indents, intending to _mark_. His one hand is on Joshua’s back, grounding the older man as he moves hastily, Taehyung’s cock almost slipping out his wet hole before he grinds his hips in circles, eliciting loud needy moans from Taehyung’s lips.

"Please, please," Taehyung whines, nails digging on Joshua’s sweaty thighs.

Joshua opens his mouth to reply, say something but all that comes out of his mouth are high pitched moans. Taehyung’s hips bucks into his tight hole while Jeongguk continues his punishing pace, going even faster and groaning _hyung, tae-hyung_ and slipping in some _shua-hyung_ making Joshua shake on Taehyung’s hold in response to Taehyung’s own full body shiver. Taehyung keeps on meeting Joshua’s own downward movements, pushing his cock inside Joshua and hitting his prostate in short intervals, movements erratic, _frantic_ and desperate. His body is red, cheeks blushing profusely, mimicking Joshua’s own and his mouth is parted, tongue darting out to lick his lips then trapping his bottom lip with his teeth. Joshua moves and licks the side of Taehyung’s cheek, catching a stray sweat with his tongue before moving his hand and planting his lips with Taehyung’s own.

He hears Jeongguk curse loudly, breathy, "Fuck, fuck, _hyungs._ "

Taehyung replies by pulling Joshua’s face closer to his with his shaking hands, tongue pushing past Joshua’s lips and mapping the inside of his mouth, allowing spit to slip past their lips while sucking on his tongue vigorously, almost as if he’s making a show _just for Jeongguk_. If Joshua has been coherent enough and head not in a pleasured haze, he would’ve helped Taehyung with it—it’s always been nice to tease Jeongguk and make a mess out of him by putting a show with his best friend—but Joshua can only moan against Taehyung’s mouth and thread his fingers through his dark hair, pulling the strands harshly while letting Taehyung ravage his lips.

The hand on his back pushes hard, Jeongguk’s palms burning on Joshua’s skin, like a fucking brand. Taehyung’s hand on his cheeks are hot as well and he feels like combusting with the desire that’s running all throughout his body. It’s _too much, too fucking much_ and he can feel his release coming, his stomach clenching as he continues to bounce on top of Taehyung, the cock inside him pushing on his prostate and it’s _good_.

Leaning down with Jeongguk’s urging, Joshua and Taehyung’s breath hitches when the hand Jeongguk has on Joshua’s back drags down to where they’re connected, Taehyung’s hard length pushing inside Joshua’s wet hole in a slow grind. A finger trails Joshua’s stretched rim and when he moves up, Taehyung’s cock half inside his hole, Jeongguk takes a hold of the base of Taehyung’s cock, pumping slightly.

Taehyung’s breath catches in its inhale and he lets out a small surprised cry when Jeongguk thrusts harsher, moving his and Joshua’s body further up the bed. The strength of Jeongguk’s movements intensifies as he nears his release and continues to tease both Taehyung and Joshua by threatening to push a finger beside Taehyung’s cock inside of Joshua and rolling Taehyung’s balls with his calloused hand.

Joshua can feel his orgasm coming and he clutches onto Taehyung’s shoulder tightly, whispering breathily, "Tae." He blinks his eyes open, pupils blown, dark and enticing.

Taehyung licks his bottom lip, stares back at him, says in a quiet stutter, "Hold— it."

Joshua whimpers and Jeongguk swallows a laugh, somehow hearing Taehyung. It’s not even a request or a plead. It’s a _demand_. Joshua knows Taehyung enough to know the different kinds of tones he uses and this one—  this one has Joshua relenting, forcing himself to hold off his orgasm by shutting his eyes tightly and digging his nails on Taehyung’s skin. He takes another deep breath then moans as his body trembles when Jeongguk thrusts harsher, holding Taehyung’s hips and resulting in Taehyung bucking under Joshua, pushing his cock hard inside his hole.

"Hyung," Jeongguk moans, loud.

Taehyung continues to mouth on Joshua’s lips, saying, "Come, Gukkie."

Jeongguk’s movements turn sloppy, his thrusts losing rhythm as he fucks up harder inside Taehyung’s tight hole, the squelch obscene every time he moves, coupled with Taehyung’s and Joshua’s own relentless movements.

Filthy. It’s fucking filthy. And Joshua loves it.

Taehyung and Jeongguk loves it more.

Jeongguk comes with a whimper of Taehyung’s name, come spurting inside Taehyung’s tight walls. He continues to move, milking his own release while Taehyung meets Joshua’s desperate downward thrusts.

The murmurs of _shua, almost—_ and _tae, please_ mixes together, almost incomprehensible as they try to reach their own orgasms. But Joshua holds his and it’s painful, his cock standing and bouncing proudly against his stomach. He wraps a hand around it, pumping slowly while Taehyung fucks up inside him for a couple of times before releasing his come inside, a deep groan originating from his core slipping past his lips.

Joshua is tired but he moves on top of Taehyung, hole wet, body exhausted and heart still beating rapidly inside his chest. His palms are sweaty, clutching onto Taehyung’s shoulder. He continues to murmur, plead, _please, tae_ and when Taehyung finally comes down from his high, he smiles up at Joshua.

Taehyung tilts his head, looks at Jeongguk with a tired but still boxy smile, "Love you." Then he looks at Joshua, says sweetly, "Up, Shua."

Joshua furrows his brows, letting out a whimper when he climbs out of Taehyung’s lap, the cock inside him slipping out of his hole and the come starting to trail down his lean thighs. He’s almost disappointed at the request, stomach clenching and hands balling into soft fists at _not coming_.

But Taehyung moves in front of him when he finally settles on the bed, back to Jeongguk’s chest whose fingers threads through Joshua’s damp hair, almost soothing.

Jeongguk says, "Relax, hyung."

Joshua can’t fucking relax when his cock is an angry red in between his parted thighs and he’s pretty sure he’s experiencing the worst case of blue balls in his whole fucking life.

He’s about to snark Jeongguk, turning his head just slightly, when Taehyung kneels in front of him, bends down, and swallows Joshua’s cock in one go, not even gagging as he descends from the tip to the base of Joshua’s hard length.

Joshua lets out a small cry, thighs trembling and hands gripping Jeongguk’s firm thighs. Jeongguk laughs behind him, amusement clear in his voice while Taehyung hums around Joshua’s cock, nosing on the dark hairs on the base of his cock.

"Fuck," Joshua moans, eyes shutting tightly for a moment before opening and watching Taehyung bob his head around his cock, cheeks hollowed.

Jeongguk hums, "He’s good, isn’t he? Tae-hyung has no gag reflex."

Joshua can only let out a loud whine morphing into a moan when Taehyung allows the tip of his cock to hit his throat before _swallowing_. Joshua murmurs a mantra of _fuckfuckfuck_ and _taetaetae_ while Jeongguk cackles behind him, hands holding Joshua’s hips to prevent him from trashing wildly.

Taehyung says something around Joshua’s cock, eyes looking up at Joshua and Jeongguk with some sort of sadistic mirth that Joshua has seen a couple of times before. He does it again and Joshua can’t help but unexpectedly release his orgasm in Taehyung’s mouth, lips parted and letting out a loud cry.

"That’s hot," he hears Jeongguk say in the back of his dazed mind. Joshua whimpers, Taehyung still bobbing his head and sucking on Joshua’s softening cock.

He calms down after a moment and when he does, Taehyung has pulled away and is now smiling at him, tight lipped before opening his mouth, showing Joshua and Jeongguk a mouth full of Joshua’s white come.

Jeongguk says, almost a whine, "Kiss him, baby."

Taehyung nods at Jeongguk and pulls Joshua into a deep kiss, transferring the come that’s pooling in his mouth inside Joshua’s own and Joshua, in instinct, does the same to Taehyung, the come shared between them a couple of times, some slipping past their chins, trailing down their necks as they continue to suck on each other’s tongues.

Finally, Taehyung pulls back, swallowing audibly then smacking his swollen red lips.

Jeongguk groans, "That’s so fucking hot."

Taehyung licks the corner of his lips, using a finger to catch the bits of come trailing down his chin and sucks on it.

He says, after a small beat, winking at Jeongguk, "I know, baby."

Joshua groans in between them, body still buzzing from his release as he says, "You two are so filthy."

Taehyung laughs, pulls Joshua into an open-mouthed kiss before murmuring against his lips, "But you like it, don’t you, Shua?"

Joshua can only blush and groan again, can’t deny that he finds it fucking hot despite the come drying on his inner thighs and his upper body, sweat mingling with it.

"Of course, he does," Jeongguk says with that bunny toothed grin he has that makes him look more innocent than he actually is. Little shit. "Mingyu told me so."

Joshua curses and Taehyung laughs— No, Taehyung _cackles_ while saying,

"Invite him next time."

Joshua definitely is _not_ inviting Mingyu.

**Author's Note:**

> i told yalls to not expect much. this is very self indulgent and was triggered by a cc ask directed to me frm twt but anyways, this is trash but let me have this okay before we get into the serious shits. whatever the fuck that is. also, love taekook and taeshua pls x0x0
> 
> talk taeshua to me @ twt muax <3


End file.
